


Invisible Snipers Ate My Homework

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, Domestic Bliss, Len does his daughter's hair, Len is a softy, M/M, dads!Coldwave, domestic!Coldwave, married!Coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick comes home to a disciplinary issue with their daughter's missing homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Snipers Ate My Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldwave Week 2016. Waaaay late, so sorry!
> 
> Day 7: Parents

“Guess what your daughter did today,” Len said when Mick came in the door.

The child in question was sitting at the dining room table doing homework.

“Well, if she’s mine it must have been somethin awful,” Mick replied, taking off his coat and heading to the fridge for a beer.

“Well, her teacher called and I had to go see him today. Apparently, she hasn’t been turning in her math homework for the past week,” Len answered, leaning against the counter and folding his arms.

Mick came to a stop facing Len but on the other side of their daughter who was watching them.

“I see. And how did she explain this?” Mick took a sip of his beer, body language casual.

Len hopped up to sit on the counter he’d been leaning on, “well, it’s just all this extra responsibility she’s had recently, you know…since you died.”

Mick took that in and had another sip, “did I suffer?”

“Nope. Sniper, clean shot,” Len answered, shrugging.

“And the teacher bought that?”

“Well, you are Heat Wave. But, no, surprisingly he didn’t. That’s why I had to get dragged into school, go all the way to his classroom instead of having the conversation in the office like normal adults, where I was expected to squeeze into a desk meant for a 4th grader,” Len replied, sardonic tone in full play.

Mick smirked, imagining Len attempting to fold his tall frame into one of those desks. Hell, Len’s beautiful, perfectly plump, round ass wouldn’t fit in one of those tiny desks.

“Stop picturing it,” Len said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

“So, what do you think we ought to do about this?” Mick asked, ignoring Len’s order and continuing on with the point of the conversation.

“I said she has to do her homework first thing when she comes home from school from now on.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mick replied, “’cept I’d add no video games for a week.”

“What! But I said I was sorry!” Their daughter’s frizzy pigtails bounced as she whipped her head over to her other father, shock clear on her mocha face.

“Don’t look at me, Jessica, you’re the one who made the decision to skip math for a week,” Len said, frowning at the pigtails. That was a little too much bounce, he thought, and slid down from the counter to check her hair.

Yep, the blue ponytail holders had come a little loose. He took a moment to make some adjustments.

“It’s just math, though…” she pouted, holding still while her dad fixed her hair because she knew from experience if she yanked it would hurt.

“Bite your tongue. Math is the best subject,” Len insisted, and Mick loved that his husband always seemed so personally offended when anyone disrespected numbers.

“A day without video games for each one you skipped your homework for those games is fair, Jess,” Mick pointed out.

“So, if it’s a game I didn’t play on one of those days, I can play that?” Jessica asked, hopeful.

“Nope,” Mick said and took another sip of his beer.

“Daddy…” Jessica was appealing to Len this time, despite the fact that he was behind her.

“I agree with your dad, Jessica,” Len said, finishing up with her hair and stepping to the side.

The little girl turned to give Len her biggest set of puppy eyes to date, “please, Daddy? I love you..”

Mick could see it right away. He wasn’t sure if Jessica could tell, yet, but Mick saw the wavering look in his husband’s eyes.

Len really did tend to be the softy when it came to those doe eyes for hers, especially if she told him how much she loved him.

Not that Mick could blame him, those eyes were potent weapons. He was considering having them registered as lethal.

Quickly, before Len could break and try to reduce the sentence, Mick stepped closer and leaned over to tap the math book open on the dining room table, “back to your homework. You’ve got a lot to make up.”

She sighed, pouted, but went back to her math, propping her head up with a fist at her cheek as though this was the worst thing in the world and simultaneously also the most boring.

Once he saw that she was back to work, Mick went over to his husband and set his beer on the counter while he crowded Len a little bit, though he made sure Len had an escape route should he want or need one. Even today, Len was sometimes not okay with being crowded, even by Mick.

“Been thinkin about you all day,” Mick said and pressed his lips gently to his husband’s when he saw Len wasn’t upset by his crowding.

Len returned the kiss, chased Mick’s lips for a second, and they came together halfway for a third. Mick could feel the day’s tension just seep out of his husband and he was glad that he had that effect on him. Someone needed to, it wasn’t good for him to walk around all tense all the time.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me,” Len smirked and Mick grinned because they both knew Len liked it, deep down, knowing that someone loved and valued him enough to miss him all day even though they’d seen each other just that morning.

“Too late for that,” Mick answered, dropping his head to Len’s shoulder and giving a few kisses there over the shirt before resting his forehead.

“Whatever. Go get washed up, dinner’s gonna be ready soon,” Len announced. They usually took turns with dinner and housework, depending on who was home that day. Raising a kid meant no dingy warehouses and no unkempt safe houses and the establishment of a routine. A place where Jessica was safe and secure and had stability. A home.

Mick could hear the fondness in Len’s tone and grinned, sneaking a kiss to Len’s neck, possibly adding a nip, and then quickly moving away, maneuvering out of the way of Len’s dish towel as it snapped in his direction in retaliation.

"Gross..." Jessica's voice could be heard mumbling from the table, as was the usual response to her fathers being affectionate with each other in her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize but good portion of the dialogue (especially in the front) is lifted directly from an episode of Roseanne (s4e24 Don’t Make Me Over) because I thought it’d work perfectly for this.
> 
> Also, at some point the teacher and the child switched genders. :p I'm pretty sure I fixed it so that it all makes sense, but it is possible that I missed a pronoun without realizing it. If that happened, please let me know and I'll fix it!


End file.
